Valentine's Day
Valentine's Day is the 10th episode of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. It was released on February 15, 2015. Plot Seth wakes up and jumps out of bed. He immediately goes to his calender wondering what he will be able to do today. Once he realizes it's Valentine's Day, he become even more excited. He runs to the toaster and grabs a heart-shaped sentiment out of his chest and puts it in the toaster. The toaster catches on fire and Seth starts gasping for air. The next scene shows the firemen and an ambulance at the home. After the firemen put out the fire, Seth, passed out, is put on a stretcher. Caleb is pulled out from under the previously burning cabinet with a kelp bar. The next scene shows Seth and Caleb in the hospital. The doctor tells Seth that he had put his heart in the toaster and they put it back in him, surprisingly, his heart did not even have a scratch. The doctor says that Seth will have to be in a wheelchair for a couple of days. The doctor also explains that Caleb had apparently gotten into the cabinet underneath the toaster trying to sneak a kelp bar and eat it. He apparently fell asleep there and was burned along with Seth. The doctor pushes Seth's wheelchair down to the waiting room and Caleb walks along. The doctor tells SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs what happened. Mr. Krabs opens the door, but bends over to pick up a quarter off of the ground. Seth accidentally set his wheelchair to turbo-speed and plowed right into Mr. Krabs causing him to lay on Seth's lap. The wheelchair crashes into Patrick, SpongeBob and Caleb causing them to be piled on top of Mr. Krabs. The wheelchair goes all the way to Squidward's house, interrupting Squidward gardening peacefully. Squidward is also piled on the wheelchair. The wheelchair then plows into Sandy's treedome causing it to fall apart. Glass shards float everywhere along with Sandy's picnic table and all of her food. Sandy finds her oxygen suit and puts it on, allowing her to breathe. She too is piled on top of the wheelchair. The wheelchair plows right into Bikini Bottom and crashes into Fred's Valentine's Day Stand causing an explosion. All of the victims of the explosion are seen in the hospital watching the news. Perch Perkins reports the explosion but announcing that Bikini Bottomites are getting falling Valentines everywhere. Seth says that they have spread Valentine's Day cheer after all. Transcript *clock rings *Seth: wakes up and jumps out of bed I wonder what I can today! at calender *calender reads 'FEBRUARY 14 - VALENTINE'S DAY *Seth: Yippeee! It's Valentine's Day! *runs to the toaster and pulls a heart-shaped sentiment out of his chest and pops it in the toaster *toaster bursts into flames and Seth starts gasping for air and falls on the ground *fireman and two paramedics come into the home and take Seth to the hospital, the fire is quickly put out *French Narrator: 30 Pain-Filled Minutes Later... *Seth: in hospital bed Doctor, am I going to be okay? *Doctor: Yes, you are. We retrieved your heart from the toaster. We are surprised it had no damages and your house did not burn down. We saved your brother who was apparently sleeping in the cabinet underneath the toaster with some peanut butter in his hand. *looks at Caleb who is in a hospital bed beside him *Caleb: What? I was hungry and I fell asleep! *Doctor: Luckily, your brother had no injuries but was burned. We are letting you out of the hospital. *Doctor goes out the door *Doctor: I'll tell your friends in the waiting room. *Seth: Caleb, I am beginning to question your sanity. *Caleb: Is she that one girl who lives in a glass dome? *Seth: No, Caleb, I said sanity, not Sandy. S-A-N-I-T-Y, sanity. *Caleb: Oh, you're meaning like a beach! *Seth: and does a face palm *transition to waiting room, Seth is in a mechanical wheelchair *Doctor: Your two friends are just fine. We've put your friend, Seth in a wheelchair. He is a little too weak to walk right now. *SpongeBob: Do we need to give them any medicine or anything? *Doctor: Nope. *SpongeBob: HOORAY! *SpongeBob, Caleb and Mr. Krabs walk out the door *Krabs holds the door open for Seth *Mr. Krabs: I don't want my new waiter to get hurt any worse! over after he finds a quarter *accidently turned the wheelchair on turbodrive *Seth: AAAAHHHHHH! into Mr. Krabs who stays on Seth's lap on the wheelchair *Mr. Krabs and Seth: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Patrick and Caleb are seen standing in front of the boatmobile *Seth: LOOK OUT! *SpongeBob, Patrick and Caleb: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *three are all stacked on top of each other on the wheelchair *wheelchair drives all the way to Squidward's house *is seen in the garden *SpongeBob: SQUIDWARD, LOOK OUT! *Squidward: What are you nicompoops doing? All I wanted was some..... hits Squidward at full speed causing him to be stacked on the wheelchair also *wheelchair approaches Sandy's Treedome, where Sandy is having a picnic *All: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *Sandy: while putting an acorn in her mouth and looks at the wheelchair OH NO! *wheelchair busts the glass dome causing Sandy to begin drowning and her picnic table and acorns to float away *is caught by the wheelchair too *oxygen suit is seen floating and Sandy grabs it, she flushes the water out and gasps *wheelchair approaches Bikini Bottom *Seth, Caleb, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Sandy: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *wheelchair goes straight in Bikini Bottom and crashes into a Valentine's Day stand that is filled with heart-shaped boxes of chocolates and flowers, it is operated by Fred Rechid *explosion occurs *Caleb, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Sandy are seen falling from the sky *Fred: falling MY LEG!!!!!! crying MY Leg! *camera shows them on the ground, then boxes of chocolate, candy, and flowers fall from the sky *Bottomites are shown grabbing the Valentine's Day gifts and smiling *goes back to the hospital, shows a TV *Perch Perkins: A huge explosion occured caused by a mechanical wheelchair on turbo drive. The wheelchair crashed into a local Valentine's Day stand. The eight citizens who were involved in the crash are in critical condition. But, all of the Bikini Bottomites are filled with joy because they all got Valentines that fell from the sky! *SpongeBob: wrapped in bandages, arm in a sling, and foot propped up Well, it looks like we spread Valentine's Day cheer after all! *shows SpongeBob, Seth, Caleb, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy and Fred all in hospital beds *SpongeBob: laughs Trivia *This one of the most controversial and the most delayed episodes of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. The episode was originally going to be released in early May, but swapped release dates with the episode Thanksgiving. It was going to be released on February 13, 2015 but was delayed until the next day. It was again delayed until Sunday, February 15, 2015. *BagelBoxd was originally going to write this episode but was unable to. *This is the first time Mr. Krabs was seen outside of the Krusty Krab in any episode. *This is the first time any Bikini Bottomite other than the main and secondary characters have ever been specified. Category:Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Season 1 Category:Shamm2001's Works Category:2015 Category:February 2015 Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom!